Bound By Destiny
by DimitriRBelikov
Summary: What happens when you run away from love? Find out the story of Princess Rosemarie Mazur and see how she finds love in the worst circumstances. Will life allow her to be happy? Also descover the sacrifices Dimitri is able to endure for love. In his vision, love is the most valuable thing a person can have. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first story. I hope you enjoy. feel free to share your heart and feelings with me. I really care about what you think and please, share your ideas with me. I love you. Any idea is welcome. BelikovaRoza :) love you all**

**Dpov**

Yesterday's events are still stuck in my head. I can not believe my own father sentenced me to misery. I hate him so much now. I always wanted to be free, to have my own destiny, not one made by my father. I am almost 23 years old and the following year was assumed to be the king of this empire, Baia. To be king and I would need a queen ... So here are i am today, forced to marry a foreign woman I do not love. I always wanted to marry for love.

"i wont do that."

"yes you will. If u want to be king, you have to."

"Who the hell told you I want to be king?" This setence made him turn around and slapped me "if beeing king means to be trapped in a fucking marriage that i do not want, then i do not want to be king."

"You are my only son. Even if you want or even if you do not, you'll be king. The king of Baia."

Here i am today living my worst nightmare. My father destroyed the lives of two of my sisters. I will not allow him to destroy mine too. all I have to do is run. to run so far where my father will not find me again. I know my mom will help me. She will.

"Dimka come here! I have to show you something" Mom called me from my room

"what's wrong mama ?"

" everything is done"

"done?"

"yea. You will leave tonight. Midnight. when your father will go to meet the army." I knew my mother would do something. all that matters to her is her only son's happiness. And she made sure i'll get it.

"And where i should go, mama? "

"California. There you will meet my sister. You will be safe wth her." My mother was not Royal before marrying my father. they were married for love. because of this my mother lost contact with her family, because of this I have not never met maternal relatives.

" I love you mama. Now please call Vika, i want to say my goodbye" Viktoria is my little sister. I am afraid that my father will ruin her life and tries to destroy it as he is doing with mine. Now all that matters is to make sure that my future will be safe. and to do this i have to be away from my father.

"Dimka please take me with you!"

"Vika I promise that when everything will be safe for me i will to take you with me. I will not allow my father to destroy your life too. I know how miserable are Carolina and Sonya. You will not have the same destiny." I'm so sorry for my sister. I love her with all my heart. she is my little flower

"i'll miss you Dimka." She said crying.

"and im going to miss you too but I gotta go. I can not just let my dad do this to me"

"i know. I love you. Please take care"

**Rpov**

"what ? have you lost your mind? Who you are and what have you done to my father? " i yelled at my father

"Rosemarie, understands that this is the best thing that can happen to our kingdom" clearly he does not care so much for me as he claimed.

"maybe, but I do not want what's best for the kingdom, I want what's best for me. I will not marry that fucking Russian because you are afraid of his father."

I started crying and left the room. in my bedroom I found my brother, Adrian, packing up my stuff.

"we are leaving". said my brother looking at a picture of all our family.

"why ? where? " i was confused

"I will not allow my father to destroy your life, Rose. We are leaving tonight."

"wait! We ?" was he serious ?

"I will not let you go alone. I will protect you at any cost. We will go to Lissa's . I've already talked to her and told her we'll be there in the morning."

"Adrian , did i ever told you how fuckinh much i love you?" I was sure my brother will to do something about this. I'm his little sister. but this ... this is amazing. Official he is the best brother ever.

Lissa is my best friend. I met her last year when I was on a vacation with my brother in California. She never knew my true identity. for her i am just a girl,... well maybe not just a girl ... her best friend.

-x-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Rose! " Lissa screamed fron of me

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lissa"

"geez girls, you look hilarious" I knew Adrian was happy to see Lissa too.

"so Rose, we are going to go home but you must not unpack anything."

"why ? what? Did u changhed you mind?"

"Stay calm Rose. Of course i didn't changed my minde. we'll go on a vacation." I was already on a vacation but will not ruin another one.

"where? "

"forest. My boyfriend's family has a vacation home there. very big one. we'll spend all summer there. just us. Me, you, your brother, my boyfriend and some other friends. it'll be fun." yeah, sure it'll be fun

"yes Lissa , it will be awesome, can not wait"

-x-

**Dpov**

"hey, you are Dimitri Belikov? " asked a boy with hair as black as ebony and crystal blue eyes.

"Ummmmmm yea, who are you? "

"Sorry, im Christian Ozera, your cousin. you're going to live with me. Im kind of your babysiter" yeah, I do not like this guy

"thank you so much. I am so grateful for everything your family does for me" I gave him the best smile that I had

"with pleasure. I think no one has to know you're royal." yes, he was right, nobody needs to know who I am. "do not worry, Dimitri, nobody will know. I think you'll need to change your last name"

"why?"

"Belikov is not a name from around. Maybe there are people who may know who the Belikovs are"

"god, you really are not that stupid" i love to make fun of him

"watch you mouth, belikov. I am the one who helps you through this shit"

"yea i know, sorry. Ivashkov is good enough?"

"as long as it's not Belikov it's perfect"

I'm free now. all I want now is that my father wont find me. I know he will search everyhere for me.

"do not worry, he will not find you here. we're going on a vacation far away. My family has a house somewhere in a forest. it'll be fun. there will be all my friends. I have many friends girls " Christian really impressed me.

"im not here to fall in love"

"who said to fall in love? God will not judge if you have some fun with 2 or 3 girls;"

"im not that kind of guy, Christian. I think now it will be more for you. Have fun !" I wanted to fall in love but not now.

"im taken. Belive me or not i'm in love" i smiled.

To fall in love for me is something unique. I am not here to fall in love but if will happen than i will do everything I can to make her smile every day. I do not know why but I have a feeling that a very important person will come into my life.

I always wanted to meet that pair of eyes that could steal my heart from a first glance.

-x-

**I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it. next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rpov**

Love... I like the sound of that. I ran away because I did not want to marry someone i do not love . it's the only reason. since I know myself, I used to do everything my dad asked for. I learned how to dance ballet because he asked me to, I learned how to paint, how to use a gun. Lot of things because of him. he has never seen me like a princess. I was his daughter and i had to stay alive at all costs. I still love him with all my strength, but I will never forgive him. if he wants to destroy my life, then ... his loss. the only thing I left behind and I'm sorry is my mother. I wish I'd taken her with me. I love her so much.

"hey, what are you thinkingabout ?" asked me Lissa, depriving me of my thoughts

"ummmmm about my mom." :(

"you know you can talk to me about everything, right? I still don't know the reason why you are here" i wanted to share my heart with her, i just wan't ready, yet :(

" if you want me to go, i'll go "I knew i'd hurt her with my words but I wanted her to know I wasn't ready yet

"no Rose, stay here as long as you want and need. my house is your house. mi casa es tu casa. See, now i know spanish too " Lissa sometimes behaves more like a princess than me. She loves to be the center of attention. I knew that she would always be there for me no matter what. Lissa's only the best friend I could asked for. She loved me, ME Rose Hataway, the ordinary girl not the prnicess. I see her like my saving grace

"Thanks Lissa, but I'll tell you everything when I'm ready. Ok? "

" take your time. Just remember, i wont judge you." I knew she will not do that but I was not ready yet, to share my heart with her.

"and Lissa..."

"what ?"

"This is not your house, it's your lover's house. " i love to make fun of her.

"Do you like this place?"

"From the outside the house is very beautiful and very big, but I like the view"

"well, ... see there ?" she showed me the right side of the house "there is a small lake, I like to go there and be just me with my thoughts. there is a pool and there we can make barbecues on Sundays, when we want to settle down. it will be nice. Rose, I am so happy that we'll spend the summer together. We can go shopping and shopping and shopping ..." If I could describe Lissa I could use only one word: shopping. She is crazy about shopping. I bet she has more pairs of shoes than days in a year. but also she is realistic, loving and strong. The best friend i could ever have. Some times i would like to be in her shoes. Loveing parents, loveing boyfried and free to make her own choices.

" Yea Lissa, it will be fun. Thank you for everything. I mean it. You have no ideea how much you help me. "

"your welcome ,Rose. So untill the boys will be here we can go shopping. Is not so far the store. Just 20 min by car. Come on" and I went. I needed to do something so I can get rid of these thoughts.

**Dpov **

The house was beautiful and very large. but more than anything I loved the view. It will be an unforgettable summer. I don't hope that i can run away from my father for forever but at least i had this summer. i had to do it special.

"i like your house, is beautiful" i told to Christian

" wait to see how it is inside. to see that im a good cousin, I'll let you choose your bedroom." I start to like this man. I really want to get to know him verry well. I will miss him when my dad will find me. I hope it wont be soon.

inside we found a guy smoking his cigarette. have black hair and green eyes. not just me, but Christian was puzzled why he was doing here. He looked at us as like at his best friends.

"sorry, who you are? " Christian asked

"Adrian. Nice to meet you. Im Rose's brother. I think you dont know her but i bet you heard about her. Lissa and Rose are shopping. You know, girls" this boy really like to talk.

"well Adrian, wellcome here. Feel like at your house. Im Christian"

"and im Dimitri" i said giving him a half smile.

After a while that lasted about an hour, a gorgeous blonde girl entered the house and jumped into Christian arms. She Was tall, wearing a white dress and some amazing green eyes. feeling a little embarrassed, easily i got out of the room. in front of the house I saw someone sitting on the grass with her knees pulled up, and in my opinion, she was crying. I sat quietly next to her, trying to make conversation.

"it would be stupid to ask you're good, right?" i said looking at her but she wont look at me.

"no, it would be really nice" she had a beautiful voice

"You know, it would be easier to tell to a stranger what's on your heart. At least you know he will not judge you." and still she has not turned her head. "im Dimirti by the way"

"oh the hotty one"

"what?"

"umm nothing. Sorry. "

"so, would you like to tell me what's bottering you?" i gave her a smile. But of course she didn't saw it

at first she hesitated. "I do not know if I did the right thing about ... about something. I Ran away from home because I did not want to be trapped in a world that my father is creating for me. I 've Wanted to be free, and now that i am,I do not feel so good. I feel like I did something bad ... very bad" and for the first time she looked me in the eye. Lissa was beautiful, very beautiful, but to describe the beauty of Rose, words were not enough. She was more than beautiful, she was perfect, well to me at least. Her eyes were perfect, just like her. When she looked at me i felt like she could read my soul. I dont know what is with this girl, but i wanted to know her better. What depressed me was that she was crying. I wanted to take her hand and calm her down, but I thought it was too early. In the end I gave up and took her hand. I wanted to gain her trust.

" whould you be happyer if u stayed there? Living that life? "

"no"

"then I believe you did the right thing. I know how you feel , in some way I did the same thing." I really knew how she felt. but unlike her, I do not regret nothing. anywhere is better than in a forced marriage.

"i'm sorry" she said, without looking at me. " but how old are you? "

"im 22 soon to be 23." I said smiling

"and your dad can control you? I mean you are not a minor" well she had a pint, but wasn't that simple.

"let's say that my family is a little complicated." All this time i had not let her hand go. I loved how her hand felt in mine. Like two halves getting finally together.

"sorry"

"don't say that again!"

" i just want this world to be a better one. I want to see everyone happy, not just those i love, but everyone." And once again she started to cry. Again. God, I hate to see her crying. I could swear she had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I would have given anything to see them happy.

" i didn't get you name" i said " you know mine"

"guess!" and for the first time she smiled.

" Rose" She blinked

"why would you think my name is Rose?"

"Rose it's a beautiful name. And i think this name fit right to a girl as beautiful as a rose" i love the way she smiles.

"are you flirting with me?"

"no, i'm not that type of guy. Im just beeing honest" we spent the next five minutes in silence. I loved the view, it was paceful.

Breaking the silent she said: "Christian told you, right?"

"sorry, what"

"Christian told you my name, right? You couldn't just guess." I nodded. She was right.

"ummm yea, he did. Sorry"

"don't be. You made me smile and i appreciate that. Thank you."

I know I said I do not want to fall in love, that I'm not here to fall in love, but I guess fate hates me ... or loves me. This girl was more beautiful than a rose. When I was little I liked to walk through my mother's rose garden. always told me that roses are very fragile and that we must be careful with them. She said that how I behave with a rose, so should i behave with girls when I grow bigger.

To be scared is normal. It shows us that we are human. but I wasn't afraid for me, I was afraid for her. if she became attached to me, after all she will be the one to suffer. and I, but all that matters was her. I was afraid that my father will find me and make me come back home under any form.

"so Rose, smile! Remember this this summer is supposed to be fun. Leave your worries for another time." I wanted to look her in the eye but I could not because she looked down at her hands.

"do you promise to be here all summer to make me smile?" did she really asked me that?

"it will be a pleasure" i said smiling

"who are those people?" i asked Adrian because he was the only one around me.

"do i look like i know them? Dud i'm new here too." There where like 6 people out there. Where they going to stay with as all summer? I remember Christian said something about all his friends, but i thought they will come later.

"so, these are Sidney, Mia, Mason, Eddie, Jill and Ambrose. He is Mia's is new for us too." Said Lissa pointing Ambrose. "and these are Rose, Dimitri and Adrian." She said taking Rose's hand. " we will have so much fun. I'm so happy that we all are here"

**Rpov**

"hey, what are you doing here alone? "that was the point. To be alone. But seems like someone dosen't care.

"i needed to think. I dont know. I dont feel so confortable with all those people." I said trying to give him a fake smile

"you have to try to know them."

"i know. And i will, eventualy."

"i don't like to see you sad. I dont like it." He said taking my hand into his and looking in my eyes.

"i know. But I can not smile all the time. I know you do this for my happiness, and thank you, but I can not smile all the time."

"you know i love you. Please talk to me. Shere your heart with me. Everytime you need it." He kissed my forehead

"i love you too, big brother." I gave him a smile and he left

Adrian is the best brother anyone could ever have. And he was mine, all mine. He always knew how sad i was without saying a ward. He always was there for me, and this time, this time i had to pay back. I will be happy, so this way he will be happy too.

**Hi everyone, my name is Paula and I would like you to share your impressions about this story with me. This is the first story i ever wrote. I hope you all like it. Tell me if you dont like it. Tell me if i should stop writing. **

**Have a beautiful day :) be happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here you go, hope you like it :)**

**Enjoy**

**Dpov**

It's been a week since I got here. And a week has passed since I talked Rose. All this time I thought about what could happen because of my escape. Will my mother suffer for helping me? My country will go to war with Mazur's empire because I refused to marry his daughter? Now I do not know anything. Maybe I will not ever hear anything about them.

Since Im here i have not thought about the moment when I'll be back. I do not know if I'll come back. I'm afraid, that's for sure.

I spent this week with Adrian. Away from Rose. I Do not know why but I'm afraid to get near her . I noticed her from distance and she seems to be happy. But something in her eyes tell me that's not true. I promised to spend my summer making her smile. But how could I approach her and say something nice to make her happy when she was always surrounded by her friends. She was smiling now. She no longer needed me. This new guy, Mason, had a big crush on her. I do not know if she noticed this but I certainly noticed. I felt like a teenager blinded by jealousy. She feels so alright around him. Sometimes i wish to be in his shoes.

"what keeps you so busy? " asked Adrian coming and sitting next to me on the garss.

"Nothing, jut thinking."

"You do that a lot. You knew it?"

"Well, life sucks sometimes" He was closer to age with me. Maybe he was the only one who could understand me, to a certain way.

"When life sucks, suck it. This is the only way you can survive." He had a point. "want a smoke?"

"no, thank you. I dont smoke" i gave him a smile showing my apologize

"So Ivashkov, not having fun, ha?"

"Not really, but happy to be here. I love this view. I love nature. Feels good to be here." I think i felt more like home here then home. The palace was too big. There were guards everywhere. I could not go anywhere alone, without my father to know.

"If by view you mean my sister ass, yea its a good view" i forzen

"Sorry, what ?"

"Dont lie to yourself, Ivashkov. I saw the way you look at her, is obvious" my heart started beating so hard that i thought he could hear it.

"is so obvious? "

"i saw it because... i dont know. I saw the way all of them look at her"

"And how all of them look at her? "

"If by all of them you mean Mason, well, he look at her like he wants to have some fun with her, i dont like it but is her summer. She needs to be happy" He wanted what's best for his sister as i wanted the best for mine.

"And how i look at her? I mean, i know how i look at her but i want to know if u are as good as you claim to be"

"Like you want to protect her. And everyone who want to protect someone mean that they care about that someone. I like it. You are my favorite since now." What he ment by that? Is there a competition for Rose's heart? "Can i ask you something? "

"Sure ,Adrian. Feel free to ask anything"

"I know you care about my sister, but do you think you could love her? "Adrian seem serious and i didn't knew what answer to give. Is not that easy to love someone. Thinking if i could love Rose was sweet. Could i?

"Adrian, it dosen't work like this. To love someone takes time."

"I know, and im not asking you that if i wasn't sure about it. I want Rose to fall in love. I need her to be happy. I would give my soul for tht chance to see her happy." Adrian was the kind of brother everyone should have. A better one then me.

"Why me ? "

"Because in the way you look at her, the same way she look at you" was that true? Could be that possible? For some reason i smiled. A true smile. " say something! "

"umm sorry, i get caught in my thoughts."

"If she, but only if, she fall in love with you i want you to take her away. Away where even i can't find her. Away where she can start frash." ok, that's weird. why would he want that? to be away from my family is the hardest thing I've done. why he wanted something like that for Rose?

"why? family is the most precious thing."

"Most then love? " Yeah, he got me. I do not think there is anything more precious than love. I do not think life would be as beautiful without love. just thinking about Rose's smile made me want to smile. That smile was too perfect for a human beeing.

" what's happening in that family of your's. Adrian? "

"Something you will find out about later."

**Rpov**

To spend my summer with Lissa was the best ideea ever. I love her and i love to sped my summer here with her and all of those people. Mia is that kind of person you want to have around you. She made me smile every five minutes. Jill is a kid, or at least in this way i see her. But she is awesome. And Sidney, well Sindey told me she has a crush on my brother. That was sweet. I hope my brother likes her too. They would be cute together.

"hey, day dreaming? " aked Mason. I don't know why but i felt like he suffocate me. Dont get me wrong, i like him, but he seems to be everywhere i am.

" Ummm yea, i was thinking about this summer. I want to be a memorable one. "

"so, Rose, tell me more about you. I want to get to know you better." And again he became suffocating again.

"another time. Sorry Mason. I wanna be lonly for some time. Sorry. I need to think. See ya leter." And with that he left. I felt like i could breath again.

I haven't lied to him. I really need to think about... about Dimitri. I don't know why but he seems to avoid me. Or is because of Mason. every time I catch him looking at me, Mason appears out of blue. I need to talk to him. The warmth in his voice makes me feel good. So i made my way to the pool looking for him.

"Hey Lissa, did you saw Dimitri? "

"Yeah, why ?"

"Just tell me where he is!"

"Nope if you don't tell me why you want to talk to him"

"Really Lissa? Where did you saw him? "

"Oh God, he went to change. He said he wanted to run. Happy now?"

He wanted to run? Perfect. I hate to run. I guess he has now a mate.

"Hey camrade, where you going? "He looks surprised.

"Hey Rose. Im going for a run."

"Awesome, because i love to run. It heelps me clean my thoghts" i said smiling. "can i run with you? "

"sure, i'll love to" i felt good around him but at the same time i was afraid to say something stupid. I usually do it.

"Dimitri, how was your first week here? Did you enjoyed it? " I tried to make conversation. I hope he feel good around me.

"It was bored. I spent all my time with Adrian. I learned some things about him that i didn't want to know. "

"Yeah he does that. My brother like to talk a lot. God knows how i lived with him so may years" he smiled. Yep, definitely i love his smile.

" how about you? Did you enjoyed this first week? "

"yeah, i really feel good here. I love to spend my time with Lissa. " silence fell and begins to feel awkward. We ran for five minutes and i felt like i couldn't breath anymore. So i stoped.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri asked

"i just can't run, no more. Its to much for one day. I feel like i can't breath" he helped me to sit down and sat next to me

"Better now? " i could feel the concern in his voice

"Yeah, much better. "

"running is not your favorite thinkg to do, ha? " he got me. Actually i hate to run.

"yes it is. " now he started to laugh. He didn't belived me. Awkward situation. "you know what? No i dont like to run. I hate to run. I came to run with you because i wanted to talk to you."

"about what?"

**This is it. Third chapter. Hope you like it. **

**sorry for my grammatical mistakes. I know... kind of fool. **

**Tell me if i should stop writting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey, I'll finish this story. Dont you worry. **

**Enjoy this chapter.**

**Love you all**

**Thank you for your love.**

**Rpov **

"About what?" Dimitri said looking deep into my eyes.

"About... why did you avoid me all this week?. I thought we could be friends. You seemed to be so kind with me and then... then not even a word, all week" i didn't looked at him while i said those words. I felt like a child complaining about something stupid. In my head all of it seemed to be so diferent and natural. Real life sucks sometimes.

"Sorry, but i thought... i thought nothing. You were all the time surrounded by your friends and i felt like is not my place around you." His tone was too calm. How could he remain so calm when i was practical screaming at him.? I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. If i were him, i would slaped me.

"I thought you wanna be my friend." I said whispering

"I want to Rose, but i don't know. I feel good around you. Like i can talk to you. Like you understand me. But your friends are... well they act like children. I don't say its a bad thing, they are children, i just dont feel right around them." By my friends i was sure he ment Mason. He was everywhere around me, like my child, worse, like my boyfriend. I must make him understand that I want nothing more from him than his friendship.

"Next time when you see me alone, come close. I want bite."

"Yeah, like it is posible" he said this like more to himself.

"Hey, can i ask you for a favor" then hit me a ideea. I wanted to spend more time with him and that's what im planing on doing.

"Sure"

"I assume that you have driver license, right ?"

"Yeah Rose, you are right" it's not like I would lie to him, I really need new clothes. What the fuck, im a princess at least.

"I really need new clothes. Could you take me tomorrow at lucnh time to downtown? If you dont mind" i said smileing. "You would make a great favor"

"I'll love too. So tomorrow at 1PM. Be ready till then, and make sure the girls will be ready too. I wont wait for any of you."

"Sure. But there will be just me. " i said not knowing if its a good or a bad ideea. I was too pushy? I don't know. I never had a boyfried. I never had a crush on someone and that for Tom Cruise does not count. All i know is that i really like this guy. I hope he likes me back.

"Oh, ok then. "

-x-

I was so happy. I felt i was going on a date with Dimitri. Eventually we were going to have lunch. Was a date, right? Did he said yes because of politeness or he really likes me? When I was little I was in love with a tree. Or so I thought. I loved to spend my time around it. I felt safe. When i am around Dimitri i feel something in my stomach. Is that really true that when you are in love there are butterflies in your stomach ? Or you just feel like you have butterflies in your stomach? Anyway, to be around Dimitri feels right. With or without butterflies.

I use to spend a lot of time thinking of him. Now i am laying on thr grass watching the blue scky. It is beautiful.

"Thinking about me? " a soft voice said scaring me.

"Hey Mason"

"So, what keeps you so bussy?" he said laying next to me

"Can i ask you something? "

"Sure Rose. Anything for you." I was going to hurt him but i just couldn't go on. He was suffocating me.

"Mason, i love beeing your friend and i love to spend time with you. But ... i feel like you are everywhere i am. " i breathed

"Rose stop! I know what you mean. And you know what ? i feel the same way."

"You do? God, i feel so good now. I thought im ganna hurt you." I smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Why would you hurt me? Rose you just made me the happiest man alive" before i could say something he kissed me. No, no, no... it was wrong. He really didn't get what i ment. I pulled away in the next second. I instinctively looked around and i saw Dimitri. God, what have i done? What Mason have done? I frozen

"Mason, what have you done? It's not what i ment. I dont like you in this way. "I got up and started to run. I didn't knew where i was going untill i hit someone.

"Rose, what happened?" it was my brother Adrian. "Why are you shaking? Rose, talk to me!"

"it's nothing. Dont worry." I said trying to make him leave

"Dont worry ? Rose, you are my sister, tell me what the fuck happened? Now!" he looked nervous but worried too.

"Mason kissed me." I said it. He was going to kill that poor boy

"He did what? "

"Adrian stop! It's not like he killed me, ok? He just kissed me" i loved that he cared about me but sometimes he was just too overprotective

"So you kissed him back? " what ?

"No, i didn't. Why would you think that?" ok, now he was acting like my father.

"You know what? Do what the fuck you want. But dont treat me like a child. Im your fucking sister, treat me with respect." I got so angry. I turned my back to him and wolk.

-x-

I spent all night thinking about Dimitri. I did not know if he still wanted to take me into town. I felt so bad. I wanted him to see that im interested in him. I went on the idea that he could read in into my eyes.

I spent all morning in my room. At 11AM Lissa came in.

"Hey Rose."

"you know, you could knock. Right there is a door" i didn't felt like talking to someone.

"Dimitri asked me if you still wanted to go... ummmm, you know where. He didn't told me." I smiled " so, where are you two going?"

"Downtown"

"Can i now why?" i thought she was samarter than that

"yeah, you can. I asked him if he wanted to take me downtown to buy some clothes." If she belived this one... God she was really stupid.

"ohh, ok then."

-x-

**I'll finish this story. **

**And no, Adrian dosen't know who Dimitri really is. But you know what ? this is a really good ideea. Maybe i'll use it. **

**Sorry for my grammatical mistakes. Again. **

**Any idea about the "first date" ? if i can say so.**

**Do you think Dimitri is angry? Yea, of course he is. :) **

**I know is short and sorry about that.**

**Hey... this week i have two exams, so i dont know if i'll post something until next week.**

**Good luck with everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey, sorry for my absence for a week. I had a very hard week. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank you for your love. **

**Review review review :)**

**Rpov**

I made my way to the living room where i saw Dimitri waiting for me. God, he looked so beautiful today. I gave him a smile but he did not return it back.

"Ready to go?" was all he said and made his way out. I stared at him for a few seconds and I followed him. out, he was already in the car waiting for me. We traveled all the way in silence. It was an awkward silence.

"Whwew do we stop first?" he asked

"McDonald's, im hungry." I said smiling but again he did not return it.

A few minutes later we found it and made our way inside.

"What you want to eat, comrade?"

"I dont eat unhealty food, like this shit you want to eat" ok, that was something. Finaly i got my answer about his perfect body. My walking God

"I'll wait for you outside. Take your time." :( ok Rose, you are going to eat lonly. What a gentleman.

After 20 min i made my way to the car where Dimitri was waiting for me. In my right hand i had a sandwich and in my left a milkshake.

"Hey comrade, these are for you. Let the games for another day and eat this."

"I thought i made myself clear when i said i don't eat shit like you do."

"Awwww, that hurt" really it hurted. I dont eat shit and this really are tastefully. "Have you ever felt like you did something wrong and you want to make it right but there's no way back?"

"Yeah i did. And i'm really sorry for what i have done." His eyes were so sad. For some seconds i thought i saw tears in his eyes.

"What have you done"

"I promised to someone i'll never leave her alone, that i'll take her with me wherever i'll go, but look at me, im here and she is not." So much sadness in those beautiful eyes that conquered my heart.

He was talking about his girlfriend, i was sure. I mean, Rose what a stupid you are. How Someone like him could be alone. This time i felt tears in my eyes but i did not let him see me like this.

"I just hope she is safe where she is."

"She is" was all i said. How could i say something to this man who was madly in love with someone who was not me.

"i'm not so sure. I said i'll take her with me. Rose, i'll bring her here. I promised i'll do it and i will." No, please don't do that. But i was too ashamed to say it loud. I could not stop my tears this time so I had to do something to get out of the car.

"Stop here!" and he did.

We spent six hours walking around the shops. I was buying and sample clothes and he was carring them. I think next time when i'll go shoping i will take Lissa with me. Dimitri is not the best mate for this kind of sport.

"Ready to go home?" i asked him. I didn't smiled this time because i knew he wont return it back.

"As i never was"

"Are you mad at me ?" please say no, please say no.

"Why should i be?" ok, he was making it hard for me.

"I don't know. You just... you were ... never mind. I'm just a child. I got it." I said looking down at my hands. he didn't replied and drove home in silence.

"what happens there.?" I asked looking worried at Dimitri.

"I think someone sat something on fire." I knew Christian loved to play with fire but he could to abstain for another day. "OH yeah, i remembr, Christian said something about a camp fire tonight." Dimitri finished his sentence.

"That's awesome. Let's go!" I took his hand and pulled him after me. I did't realised than but finding his hand in mine felt right. Like our hands were made for each other. And i smiled. He let go my hand and went to sit next to Christian.

"where are your clothes, Rose?" Lissa asked me giving me a hug.

"in the car. But there are not so many."

"Are you kidding?" Dimitri discontinued us "you bought all you saw in those poor shopes. Like you cleaned them up."

"Yeah comrade, but i did not bought just clothes. I bought also shoes, makeup and accessories. Lissa asked only about clothes" i replaid

"Dinner is done. Come take your plate." Sidney screamd from kitchen. We did as she said and made our way back to the fire place. After we finished eating I asked if they want to play something.

"Let's sing!" said Lissa

"let's tell horror stories" said Christian

"I wanna sing" Jill replaid to Christian

"So we are ganna sing. Yay" it was Lissa

"Ok, Dimitri start" i said looking at him. He was standing front of me between Ambrose and Eddie.

"Ok you wanted to." He said giving me a fake smile.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder what you are"

"OH shut up, please." Said Christian

"When the blazing sun is gone

When he nothing shines upon

Then you show your little light

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are" Lissa finished that bloody song.

"Wait, did someoen saw Adrian?" i asked worried

"He was next to me like five seconds ago" Sidney replaid.

"We have to find him. Please help me!" i said as tears falling down my face.

We looked for him for like five minutes. he could'd just disappear like this. For some seconds i thought father found us but that could't be possible. Or so i think. I tripped, but instead of falling on the cold ground I fell in someone's hot and strong arms. Dimitri.

"We will find him. Don't worry. I'm sure he just play with us." He gathered me in his arms so hard that I could not breathe. I continued searching along with Dimitri through the dark.

"Adrian, where are you? I screamd so loud that i thought i would remain voiceless. "Answer me" this time i said whispering. I did not had power to say it louder. I felt so powerless and than blank.

-x-

When I woke up I was in my room with Dimitri as a nurse, or so i liked to think.

"Everyone come in, she is awake" he screamd and my room became crowded.

"Adrian, Oh My God, Adrian, where have you been?" i said giving him a hug.

"I went to pee and when i came back to the fire you all were gone." Why haven't i thought about it? God i am so stupid.

**Dpov**

We were all in the living room, beside Rose, as my phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Dimka, is Sonya" i frozen

"What's wrong?"

"Please come back. Our home turned into a hell since you left."

"What do you mean by hell?" i was so scared in that moment.

"Dad is always asking for you, mom don't want to say where you are and he started to to beat her. Please come back and marry that fucking princess."

"i'll be home by tomorrow night. Bye Sonya"

"Hey what's wrong?" Christian asked me

"Nothing, i just need to go home. I going to pack my things." I left the living room in a hurry. I knew this moment will come but not so soon. I will let a piece of heart here but there is no going back. My family needs me and im going to help them by marring that princess. Rose will always be in my heart and i know no one will take her place. We were never ment to be.

We were never ment to be.

-x-

**Hope you liked it.**

**Review review review :) **

**What do you think, will Dimitri leave Rose ? **

**Review review review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, missed me? **

**Here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy it**

**Love your love.**

**Dpov**

We were all in the living room, beside Rose, as my phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Dimka, is Sonya" i frozen

"What's wrong?"

"Please come back. Our home turned into a hell since you left."

"What do you mean by hell?" i was so scared in that moment.

"Dad is always asking for you, mom don't want to say where you are and he started to to beat her. Please come back and marry that fucking princess."

"i'll be home by tomorrow night. Bye Sonya"

"Hey what's wrong?" Christian asked me

"Nothing, i just need to go home. I going to pack my things." I left the living room in a hurry. I knew this moment will come but not so soon. I will let a piece of heart here but there is no going back. My family needs me and im going to help them by marring that princess. Rose will always be in my heart and i know no one will take her place. We were never ment to be.

We were never ment to be.

-x-

**Rpov**

I went down the stairs. Lissa was sitting on the couch like waiting for me. when she saw me she stood up. She took my hand.

"Hey Lissa, what's up?" She sat down "Where is Christian?"

"He went to take his car keys."

"for what? Where is he going?" were we going shoping?. I hoped so

"He is takeing Dimitri to the airport." I frozen. Why was Dimitri going to the airport? . He told me that he is going to bring his girlfriend here but right now wan't the right time, not for me. Is that the reason? God help me with this!

"For what?"

"He is going home. He is going back." Why ? is he missing so much that girl? Or was there another reason? "Go Rose! Stop him!"

I made my outsite where i found Dimitri putting his luggage in his Christian's car. He was sad, i could read the pain in his eyes. Was he wanting to leave? I didn't knew why but i had to stop him .

"Why are you leaving?" i couldn't help but ask

"Rose, life is not as easy as you think, i have to take responsibility of my own actions." Easy? When the hell i said life is easy?

"I never said life is easy, Dimitri. Mine is hard too, but i damn fight it." I said yelling

"im sorry ,Rose, i have to go."

"Do you always make promises you can't keep?" he stoped and looked at me.

"What?" he looked worried

"You promised to... " he interrupted me

"Look Rose i ... " now i interrupted him

"Just shut up and hear me out! You promised to me to be here all summer to make me smile. Now what?" he frozen

"Rose i.. ."

"I see it's a thing about you to make promises you can't keep. You know what? Just go Dimitri, just go" i said now tears falling down my face. I turned and i wanted to leave. But he caught my hand and hugged me tight.

"Tell me you want me to stay for you and i'll saty." He surprised me. Should i say yes? Should i say no? Instead I froze and i couldn't say nothing. I hugged him back and I put my head against his chest. was so worm. I wanted to stay like this forever. Just me and him. Just he and me. He wanted to let go of me but insted i hugged him tightened in my arms. Then i said:

"Stay for me."

"Hey Dimitri, let's go!" said Christian behind me.

"i'll stay."

"Yep... this is a miracle." Said Christian. "let's go inside!"

**Dpov**

I knew Rose was right. I had to stay. Mom would kill me if i'll go back home. She did so much for me, too much i should say. My mom was always there for me and she always helped me with everythig. if she wouldn't have helped me I would probably be the husband of princess Mazur. All i know now i that i want Rose. And after today im sure about her fillings for me. Maybe she is not a princess but definitely she is the princess i want, my princess. When i hugged her i felt like i could do anything for her. She is so samll and in my arms she was safe. I would never do anything to hurt her and if i had gone today i know she would be broken.

Now we were all of us in the living room takeing smoking lessons from Adrian. This man is funny. I cant belive we looked for him for more then 20 minutes and thought he was hurt and all he did was pee. I can't help but smile when i think about it.

"Hey comrade, why are you smiling?" Rose asked me. I love the way she says 'comrade'

"i just remembered that time when we looked for Adrian like fools and he was to bathroom. I don't know but it's funny to me"

"Yeah, and the way he said 'i was to pee' was funny too." I loved the way Rose smile.

"So Ivashkov, want a smoke?" it was Adrian asking

"A smoke? Do i look like a man for just one smoke?" I tried to joke

"Do you know how to smoke?" Rose aked me

"Yeap, i used to smkoe when i was 17 years old. I loved to do everything to break my father's rules. " i took a cigarette from Adrian.

"i want one too, Adrian" said Rose trying to take a cigarette from her brother.

"Nop, there is no cigarette for you. Sorry Rose, but you are too young." Now He pissed Rose really hard. I could see fire burning in her eyes.

"Fuck you" was Rose's big reply

"I can't do that to myself. So, who's up to do that?" he asked looking to the girls

"Yewww Adrian, gross." Said Jill who was the youngst from this room.

"Lunch it's over." Yelled Sideny from kitchen. I guess i was wrong when i said all of us was in the living room. I noticed that Sidney loved to cook. She was the only one who really cared about us eating. Even if i was the older, she played the role of the mother.

"Coming love" said Adrian. 'love' did i lost something?

The lucnh was good enough. We loved it. After that Adrian went up stairs to sleep. Now was my time to learn Rose how to smoke, without her brother to know. But i was worng, this was not the time because Christian wanted to talk to me. He says is something important.

"What's worng?" i asked

"My mom called me and told me that she had spoke with your mother and .. " i didn't let him finish

"Is she ok?" was all i cared about.

"Yea, she is ok. She told me that your sister wanted to come over here, she misses you."

"i miss her too. A lot." I imagined hugging Viktoria so tight.

"She will be here tonight" he said what?

"Tonight?"

"yeah" i could kiss this man right now.

"Can i kiss you?" and i did, i kissed his right cheek.

-x-

After dinner time Adrian was still asleep. I took Rose's hand and i took her outside.

"What's the matter, comrade?"

**Rpov**

"Do you still want to learn how to smoke?" was he seriously? He wanted to teach me how to smoke?

"yep, why?"

"Because im ganna teach you." He gave me a cigarette and after 10 minutes and wasting like 10 cigarette i learned how to smoke.

"Yep, this is not my thing. But still, i wanted to try. Thank you for this."

"Your welcome, Roza" Roza?

"Roza?" i asked

"This is your name in my language. Russian." He said smiling. I loved his smile. Was perfect. He took both of my hands in his and he rested his forehead to mine. And then he closed his eyes. Oh my God, i was going to have my first kiss. My first kiss and it was with Dimitri. My heart started to beat like a crazy. I was afraid that he could hear me. We were so close and then ...

"Dimka" said a girl running into his arms. He let go of me and hugged her. She was so beautiful. Was she his girlfriend? This is the girl he was talking about? God, i felt like crying. We were about to kiss. Now what? Is he such a player?

I left

-x-

**Hey, sorry for my mistakes again but im too tired. I was shoping for Christmas. ... btw what would you buy to a girl of 18 years old who happens to be your sister? Please hepl. I dont know what to buy. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Wish you a good day or whatever is there. :)**

**Love you all.**

**Btw waht you wish for Christmas?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here is the seventh chapter. I noticed that people dosen't like my story so i decided to stop. Now only you can change my mind.**

**Tell me what you think anout this chapetr and then i'll tell you if i will stop or if i will go on.**

**Dpov**

"Vika, so good to have you back in my arms" my little sister, my little flower. I love her so much.

"Yeah, i'm happy to see you too, big brother." Victoria look a lot like me, ony she is a girl. I always took care of her and she always wanted to be around me. Even if she have anothrt 2 sister, i was the one she took pices of advice from . She likes to call me her diary.

"So, Vicatoria, i want to introduce you to ..." Rose, i said in my mind, where was she, 2 second ago she was behind me.

"You mean that girl you kissed when i arived here?"

"No, i amlost kissed her... and the reason why i didn't is you." Vika rolled her eyes and than said:

"Is she your girlfriend" this is Vicktoria, my little flower with a big BIG mouth.

"No"

"Then why you wanted to kiss her"

"Because i like her. God, Victoria, you are so childish" she rolled again her eyes like she didn't care. "come, let's look for her and introduce you to everyone" i took her hand and entered in the living room.

"Hey, i'm Victoria, but you can call me Vick." Said Victoria. Everyone came and kissed her cheeks. They all were children and Victoria fit right into that group. Everyone was here beside Rose. I decided that i have to look for her. I knoked 2 times at her door without answer. When i knoked the thirth time she answerd

"Who is?"

'It's Dimitri, can i come in?" i asked first but i didn't wait for her answer so i entered.

"Get out. I didn't allowed you to came in." Her eyes were read. Was she crying? And if yes, why?

"Rose what's wrong. Why did you cried?" now she looked at me with so much hate in those beautiful eyes.

"Like you care" that was her easy answer that cut my heart in two. Of course i care about her. I care so much that i'll give my life for hers. Why was she so blind.?

"Hey, i care, i realy do. Now tell me what's wrong!" for a second she hesitated and when she was about to talk someone came into the room.

"Hey, so, this is Rose?" Yep, this was Victoria. She sat next to Rose in her bad. "I'm Victoria, you can call me Vika. Nice to meet you" she said smiling. "Why are you sad?" then my sister turn her head to me "what did you do to her Dimka?"

"Nothing, he did nothing. " Rose said looking at me.

"So, everyone here is so friendly. I like in here. There is a guy... i think his name is Adrian, he is so gorgeous."

"Adrian is her brother, Vika" but i bet she didn't heard me. She was too busy dreaming with eyes open.

"Has he a girlfriend? " she asked looking at Rose. She sat up away from me and further from Vika.

"you make me sick, people" she practically yelled at us.

"We what?" Victoria asked.

"You ask me if my brother has a girldfriend when your boyfriend is in the same room." She yelled again.

"My what? Do i have a boyfriend ? where is he ? Dimitri can you move, maybe he is behide you and i can't see him" wait did Rose think Victoria is my girlfriend? Why would she think that?... OMG she misunderstood all i had said to her? All the time i was talking about Victoria she thought was my girlfriend? God, i was such a fool.

"Vika, can u leave please, i need to talk to Rose alone."

"How you say big brother" she rolled her eyes and left.

"Brother?" now Rose's eyes were big and i could read shame on her face. "She is your sister?"

"Yeah, and sorry if i made you think thst she is my... God i can't even say that world about my sister. She is too young for such a thing"

"This is really embarrassing, sorry. And even if it was true i had no right to act like that. " now Rose was looking down at her hands. She was so sweet, so small and adorable. She really looked as beautiful as a rose, or even more.

"No Rose, i think this is sweet. You wanna know why?"

"I think that no matter what my answer is you are ganna tell me anyway, right" she smiled, God she smiled so beautiful.

"Hey look at me!" i took her face in my hands and forced her to look me in the eyes. I wanted her to know that i speak the true and that all i say its all i feel.

"No Dimitri, its embarrassing" she tryed to look away but i didn't let her. She had to listen to me and right now.

"no its not. You acted like you should when you are jelous. I was jelous too when Mason kissed you, but i acted diferent because i am diferent." She closed her eyes and a tear fall down her face. I quickly wiped it away.

"Dimitri, i.."

"Shhh, you didn't let me finish. I loved the way you acted because it tells me that you like me and... hey, look at me! I like you too from the very first day i saw you, i like you a lot." I was very nervous. What if i misunderstood her? What if she dosen't feel the same way? I will lose her forever.

"Then kiss me!" i frozen for a moment. Was she talking to me ? of course, Dimitri, there is no one in the room. She was talikng to me. She told me, ME to kiss her. And i did. I kissed her. It was a long and a very sweet kiss. I loved to feel her lips on mine. It felt right to kiss her, like she belong to me. I want her to be mine forever. She polled away first and i felt empty.

"Did i do something wrong?" i asked closing my eyes.

"Nope, it was perfect... a very perfect first kiss." She said smiling

"then i am very glad"

"Would you... ummm, would you like to be my last first kiss?" she was so sweet asking me that. Like a fragile flower. My flower , and i'll make sure i'll always take care of her.

"I'll love to" was my simple answer and i kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. This little act made me kneel front of her. I warpped my arms around her waist pulling her closer, if that could be posible.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend ? and the anly one?" i tryed to joke to make her smile. And i did.

"I thought you will never ask"

"is that an 'yes' or an 'no'?" she didn't answer but kissed me.

"is that the answer you wanted?"

-x-

We walked into the living room trying to have some fun with our friend. There we found Christian looking desperately for something.

"Hey Christian, did you lost something?" i asked him

"No Dimitry, i'm just looking for the day of yesterday. Did you saw it?"

"i'm was just trying to help." Some of Christian's jokes were good but some i just couldn't handle.

"I'm looking for my keys. Adrian is out of cigarettes and i have to bring him downtown." Adrian didn't knew but i and Rose are the reason why he is out of cigarettes now.

-x-

**Hey tell me what you think and i want 5 review, please.**

**There let's say it's a happy ending. I have lot of things in my head for this story.**

**Tell me what you think and if i should go on. **

**I know it a short chapter but i wanted it to be all about Rose and Dimitri. And Rose has 17 years old in my story.**

**Have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy :) **

**Rpov**

One month passed since I and Dimitri are togeter. And I am so damn happy. I never imagined life will turn so good for me. I always knew that i'll mary someone i dont love and that i will be captivate in his palace. I always wanted to be free, well now i am. I wont let anyome come between me and my sexy russian. This month passed without being worried. Happiness could be read my face. And it all was because of Dimitri.

"what are you thinking about" Jill asked depriving me from my thoughts

"Nothing, just how much i love my life"

"With a boyfriend like your's i'll love life too" I knew Jill has a crush on Christian. She didn't told me but i noticed. I love Jill and i want her too be happy but not with the boyfriend of my best friend. To me, Lissa and Christian, are an epic love. Like they are made for each other.

"What about you, you don't like anyone ?" i asked acting like i don't know anything.

"Ummm, no. I do not like anyone right now"

"Why are you lying?" yep, i got her.

"What are you talikng about?"

"You can't lite to me. I saw the way you look at Christian. Do you like him?" i really wanted to know her story.

"Rose i, i don't know. I know him since i was 12. He always was that guy i wanted to date. To him l always was a sister. The girl he take care of. For him is just Lissa, and i know that. I don't want to come between them. I love Lissa too, but i just can't help the way i feel." I could read sadness in her eyes. She really liked him.

"I know you will find someday someone better for you. Never lose hope."

"Thank you. Thank you, Rose." And she left.

Life is hard, i know that better then anyone. I did lot of things for my own good. Now l am happy and i want to stay like that. I kow that i have to tell Dimitri who really l am, but im to scared. What if he will not want ne anymore? How do i know that he will accept me the way i am. I know i'll scare him away and Im not ready to let him go. So i'll just lie to him a little longer. I hope one day he will be able to forgive me and maybe, somehow we will find each other again. Maybe life is not that hard and mean. All i know is that i don't want to lose him.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" my handsome boyfriend asked me.

"Nothing special. You know i love to stare at the clauds."

"No, there is something else. Tell me!" he know me now better then i know myself. It's amazing how much he knows me. He knows when im sad, when i need something, when im angry or even hungry. He is the best boyfriend i could ever have, that could anybody ever have. "Are you ganna tell me or i have to guess?"

"i just spoke to Jill and you know, she has a crush on Christian ..."

"I kow that"

"You do? How?"

"Im not blind, Roza." I love when he calls me like that. I love his accent, i love all of him. He is perfect and he is all mine. I would me jelous at me right now if i were anybody else.

"The thing is, i care about Jill and i really want to see her happy but not with the cost of Lissa's happiness."

"It is up to Christian. He is the one who has to decide it. And from all he told me i can say that he is madly in love with Lissa. And don't worry about Jill, in this big world for sure is someone for her too. She has to find him first. I mean, look at us, i am from Russia and you from Jersey, two diferent worlds, but hey, aren't we togeter?" Yeah, i kind of lied to him that i am from New Jersey. I couldn't tell him that i am from Turkey, i alredy told him that im an american girl. I know my relatianship is based on lies, but hey, as long as he is happy, i am too.

"Lee's go inside. Sidney needs hepl at cooking and Christian brought his causin, Tasha. Let's meet her."

"it's she your causin too?"

"No, Im related with Christian beacuse of my mother, he is related with Tasha because of his father. So no, she is nothing of mine." We stood up and we kissed. A short but sweet kiss.

"Hey Sidney, need help?"

"Yeah, can u cut those potatoes?" and i took a big kinfe. I looked like a serial killer.

As me, Sidney and Lissa cooked, Christian entred with a very beautiful girl. I assume that is Tasha. She took a sit next to Dimitri. I don't know, but im sure that woman want something more from my man than his friendship.

"Hey handsome, Im Tasha." She told him.

"Im Dimitri." He answerd without looking at her.

"Since when you live here ? i mean, Im planing on staying but i dont know... what is your advice?"

"Well, i have a really good time, but it's up to you."

"Are you ganna be here all summer?" how dare she?

"Yeap, Im ganna be here all time."

"Awesome, then Im ganna stay." Oh thet bitch

"Yeah, but you see that girl with that big kinfe in her hands? Yeah, she is my girlfriend and she is not afraid to use it." God, how can you not love this man?

"Whatever, Im just trying to be friendly"

"Did i said something else?" definitely Dimitri is a man that i have to keep.

-x-

After dinner, Dimirti, asked me if i want to join him fo a wolk. I love to spen time with him, so i said yes.

"You talked about with me with that Tasha, like Im a serial killer."

"What? No. I just wanted to tell her that Im taken."

"Yep, that you are." Dimitri is not like all those boys. He likes to say that he is taken. Usually guys do not like to be told they are the property of some girl. They like to be boys, true men.

"You think you know me well enough?" where that came from. But he was right, do i know him enough?

"No, Dimitri, i do not know you well enough, but i'm ganna learn how much i can. I mean, you are not leaving me tomorrow, are you?"

"No, i wont. About that you can be sure."

"So, i know you have 3 sisters. Victoria, Sonya and Karolina. Your mother's name is Olena and your father's name is Alexander. You like flowers, something weird about a guy, you respect people, you are handsome and you are mine. There is somethig else i need to know?"

"Oh, Roza, there are lot of things you need to know about me, but you will find out them step by step. Im planing on having a long and a beautiful relationship with you." He made me weep. His word were just too deep.

"You are sweet, you know that?"

"Yep, my mother once told me that how i behave with a flower the same way i should behave with a girl. And that's what you are for me, my little, fragil rose." I always thought that beeing in love feel diferent, but this, what i feel for this man next to me is 10 times better. Wait a second... did i said that im in love? Yeah, i said and God i am. Should i say this to him? Does he feels the same way?

"Dimitri..."

"Ummm?"

"I.. umm, I love you." I said it. I expect his reaction to be different, to be scared, frightened but instead he smiled. Looking at me he kissed me. I put my hand around his neck and pulled him closer. I don't know if that is an ' i love you too, Roza' or an 'i do not feel the same', but definitely i felt good. He did not let me go easily, instead he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter. I pulled away for breathing and locked eyes with him.

"I love you too, Roza" i smiled. Yes, this is the answer i expected.

"Nice way to tell me that."

"Let's go back. I think Adrian is going to kill me if we'll stay for 5 minutes more."

"You are a big boy, you will handle it, right?"

"Anything for you Roza." And kissed me again. Again a long, passionate andsweet kiss.

"You said we have to go back." I said smiling.

"Yeap, let's go!"

-x-

The next night was girls night. We kicked all the boys out and destroyed the house, throwing our clothes all over the place. I love to spend time with my girls, the only thing i hated about that night was Tasha.

"So Rose, how is to kiss Dimitri?" Mia asked.

"Did you really asked me that?"

"What, i just asked, is not like im planing on kissing him."

"It's sweet, i'll never get bored of that. I swer i'll get addicted to that."

"That is what happen when you are in love, Rose." Yeah, definitely Lissa knew better then anyone how is to be in love.

"So Lissa, how did you met Christian? You never told me?" i asked wanting to know the story behind that perfect story of love.

"Well, I was walking through the park eating ice cream, he came like out of blue skating. He hit me and i shed all the ice cream on my dress. I said sorry thinking that was me the one who hit him. He said that he will forgive me only if he can buy me another ice cream. Obviously I said no and went straight home. When i went the next day at school he became my new matt-class, what i'm saying, he practically begged the teacher to allow him to be my desk-mate. And like this he conquered me. Bringing me roses, ice cream and lot of thing. I remember once he compose a poetry for me. Wait, i have it on my purese." Christian is so sweet if he did all of those things for Lissa. I cant wait to see Dimitri doing things like that for me.

"So, ummm. Here we go.' I used to do everything for fun, i used to play every game to laugh, i was a wreck destroyed by time, i was ashamed to clean my wings and fly. Save me, set free my soul, it's trapped in the gates of hell, take me, show me how to smile, bring light into my eyes, save me, be the one i see. I used to bring dark into my life, i never trusted to open up my eyes, i was a toy that people played, i was a pupped learning how to stay.' So ?"

"I didn't knew that Christian is so deep." Commented Tasha.

"Lissa, it's so beautiful." I said.

"Yea Lissa, you are so lucky to have Christian for your own." That was Jill and i could read pain into her eyes.

"Right, ha? Chris is just all i could ever ask for." But Lissa was happy. She was meant for Christian.

-x-

**Hey, hope you like this chapter. It's a little longer that the others. I hope you like it. Tell me please what you think and if i should stop writting. **

**Hey, some chapters ago i told you that my name it's Paula. What's your's? **

**Christmas is comeing and i and SparkyDimi are writting a sweet one-shot about Rose and Dimitri on Christmas time. You will be able to read it on Christmas Eve.**

**And hey, what you wish Santa Claus to bring you this Christmas? Maybe i'll talk to him and i'll let him know what you want. And i hope you've been good this year.**

**See ya next time. Lot of love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, its Christmas holiday so im a little boring**

**wild rose- i wont stop. Thank you for your words. Mean a lot to me.**

**Tiffany- wait and find out.**

**RoseDimitriLoveJunky- i hate sad endings, so ,for sure my story will have a happy ending. Thank's for your support and love.**

**Yetafix- i will, thank you for the review**

**Rpov**

Summer past so quickly. But i was happy, still I am, only Im afraid of what will happen next. I got the feeling that all my dreams will fall down and all i got now will go away. Victoria told me that tomorrow is Dimitri's birthday, so here i am now, trying to buy something for my boyfriend. I don't really know wnat to buy but Lissa is here to help me, like she always does.

"some earrings?" she showd me some beautiful, blue earrings.

"He is a boy, Lissa, he dont need earrings. "

"He is your boyfriend, you should know what he wants."

"If i knew you wouldn't be here right now." Im starting to lose my mind. There are lot of things that Dimitri will like to have but i want to buy something special. Something that he will wear everyday.

"He is a man, buy something that men wear."

His birthday arived and i am so nervous. What if he does not like the gift i bought for him. Maybe he does not like surprise parties. God, so many questions and no answer. No f****** answer.

"Relax Rose, he will love it" Mia tried to colm me down.

"Why are you so sure?" i said practicaly yelling at her.

"Because he loves you and he loves anything you do for him." She said smiling but i was losing my mind. I want everything to be perfect and i want him to like it.

"Hey Lissa, when will Christian be here? I mean, he is the one who has to bring Dimitri hom."

"In 2 hours." She answerd

"What? We don't have enough time untill then." I tried to pull out my hair.

"We will if you stop yealling at us. Shut up and work."

"Someone has to show you what to do." And i tried to stay calm.

In the end the, living room looked just like i wanted. Now i just hope that he will enjoy his day. I want this day to be memorable for him.

"He is here, lights off, now!" Lissa yelled.

"I told you that there is nothing wrong with your car." Dimitri said to Christian in the front door.

"I felt like there is something wrong with my bebe"

"Isn't Lissa your bebe?" now there were inside. I could feel them in and the door slapping.

"Why is so dark in here? Where is-" but i didn't let him finish his sentence and i jumped into his arms.

"Happy birthday, love." And i kissed him just when the lights turned on. " I hope you enjoyed your day" i said still hanging around his neck.

"if woisting my day with Christian for this, definitely worth it."

"there are your presents, but i want you to open mine first." And i gave it to him. It was a little, blue box. I also put in there a little letter of love, if i can say so. "Hope you like it."

"sure i will." When he opened the box my heart jumped. I did not want to surprise him, I just wanted him to like it. He opened the letter but didn't read it. Then he took the other thing and looked at me. "a watch?" was all he said. Boy, he didn't liked it.

"You don't like it." It wasn't a question, it was a sentence. I felt my cheeks burning of shame. I really wanted him to like it. Instead of looking up at him i looked down at my hands.

"Hey, look at me!" he took my face in his hands and made me look him in the eyes. "i like it, no i love it, i just didn't want you to spend your money for me. I can see its expensive. That's all" and he kissed my right cheek.

"So you like it?"

"Ofcourse i like it. Even if i like more the letter." And kissed again my cheek. Now both of them.

"You didn't read it do you know you like it?"

"I don't know, i just have this feeling."

"Then let's go outside and read it." I took his hand and pulled him out. "read it!"

'Dear comrade

First of all i want to wish you happy birthday and lot of love. I want you to be happy and loved. You, from all people deserve it. You know how to love and how to make people feel special. Well, today i want you to feel special.

When i told you 'i love you' i ment it. And i mean it with every kiss and hug i give you. Every kiss of yours makes me think that I was reborn. Every time you touch me i feel like you touch my soul. No matter how much time we spend together, our love does not consist in quantity but in content, and even if we love each other one minute, we will love as no one ever did or will do so far. If we wont stay together, I will not regret that for a minute that I showed you what love is, and I will never regret that I smiled, even if i loved you for a minute I feel like I have conquered the world. I love you with all my life and my only wish is to have you along forever.

When you're near me, I look and I can not imagine that you exist! You're an angel who brightens my life, you are the most precious thing in my life! When you come near me, my heart beats very hard and shivers go through my entire body ... then I want to take you in my arms and never let you go ... because only you make me feel like in heaven.

If I am happy now, i have to thank you. You broght love into my life that i never thought i will have. Thank you.

With love

Your Rose'

Few drops of tears fell from his eyes. I quickly wiped it and kissed him on the cheek makeing him look me in the eyes.

"When you say you love me, know i love you more. When you say you need me, know i need you more." I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed for several minutes. We lost track of time when Lissa came screaming for us.

"The party is inside the house not here. So move your ass!" we did like she said.

I enjoyed the party and i can say that Dimitri did too. I saw him smiling so much, it made me smile too.

"Enjoying the party?" Mason asked making me jump a little.

"Yeah, you don't?"

"Yeah i do. You did great." Since Im in a relationship with Dimitri, my frienship with Mason get cold.

-x-

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry that is so short.**

**Please let me know what you think and please share your ideas with me. Please let me know what you would like to read in my story.**

**Guess what i did today with my sister? We spoke in english with Russian accent. But like Danila, i hate it. Lucky me i don't use it.**

**And sorry for my bad english. I learned it because i wanted to. Actualy i started to earn it when i was in the 8 grate. Now im in the tirth year of high school. Im just 17. You? **


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE.**

**Rpov**

Im pretty proud of my self about the party of yestarday. All of my friends had fun and a really great time. I hope Dimitri wont forget this birthday. I do not know why but I have a feeling that soon it all be will over.

"Hey, Rose, how are you?" Jill asked makeing me jump a little.

"Just thinking"

"Good or bad thoughts"

"No, Jill, im planing ow to kill you." Because i was so sad lately i tried to make a joke from everything i say. Adrian knows whats bothering me but he does nothing to help me. Not that there is a way to help me. I wander what he will do when our father will find us.

"And it's ganna be slowly or fast?"

"It's ganna be painful."

When I was little my dad used to tell me that when i'll grow up I'll be very happy and that he will make sure of it. Now Im not so sure about what he wants. I have lost my father on the way. All he wants now its power.

"Lissa said something about a fair tonight. What about you, do you go?"

"I don't know yet. Who's comeing?"

"Everyone, including Dimitri." She said smiling.

"What about Tasha?"

"Well she is everyhere so Im pretty suer she is coming too." Me and Tasha share a interesting 'friendship' if i can say so. I try to avoid her as much as i can and she does the same. I don't know why but all the time she is around Dimitri. And when i say everywhere i mean everywhere. I almost can kiss him without her around. I fell like i could kill her without regrets.

"So, you comeing?"

"Sure." At least i can't stay alone.

"Ok then. See ya."

My mom used to tell me that no one is too old for fairy tale. She used to fool me that i will live a fairy tale when i'll grow up. Is not that I'm not happy with Dimitri, but this is not the life i wanted. Not even close.

"Mom i guess i'm too old now." I said whispering

"With who are you taliking ?" a soft voice asked behind me.

"With mom." I said starting to cry. Hewrapped his arms around me and huged me tight.

"Hey, Rose, i know lot of things about you but you never told me why did you ran away from home." It so f******hurt me that i can't tell him the true. Should i? I don't wanna lose him. But will i lose him if i dont tell him the reason? What should i do?

"You first. You told me once you ran too."

"I didn't ran away from home, i just left." He let go my waist and stared at the lake.

"Why?"

"Because i had a disagreement with my father and his decisions made me go. And i left." I could read sadness in his eyes. God, how much i love this man.

"What was about that disagreement?"me and my big mouth

"About... he told me to be a man. Meaning, merring, have children and things like this. Is not that i do not want this things, the thing is..." and he stoped.

"You know you can tell me, right?"

"He wanted to force me. So i left." His story is a lot like mine but he is not a prince. Well he is, my prince but, should i tell him who really i am? No, i don't have to. I will lose him. I can't lose him. "What's your story?"

I sat down on the grass and i pulled him with me. I put myself between his legs and rest my back on his chest. i took bouth of his hands and i put them on my stomach.

"My father used to be very bad with me and Adrian. When we couldn't take it longer, we ran." I could feel his arms tighten around my waist. "He want to force us to be someone we don't want to."

"Like?"

"He wants me a lawyer and Adrian.. actualy i don't know what he wants for Adrian."

"What do you wanna become?"

"Well, im pretty good at painting." And the proud could be read in my voice. "Do you wanna know my big secret?"

"Please."

"when I can not sleep at night I like to draw you." I took one of his hand and kissed it on the back.

"Do you wanna show me one or two?"

"Sure I will."

He started to kiss my neck but i couldn't wait any longer and I attacked his lips. He lye down on his back and with me above him. One of his legs between mine's and his hands were caress my back, but we never broke the kiss. His lisp traveled down, kissing now my neck. I couldn't avoid a moan.

"Oh, please go make up elsewhere but not here. I wanna watch the lake without hearing your 'oh's'." I knew Tasha did this on purpose.

"you can watch the lake from another angle, why here?" i asked with pathos in my voice.

"I like the view." Was all she said.

"Let's go, Rose! We should get ready."

"Ready for what?" Tasha asked. I did't answerd but the saint Dimitri answerd.

"For the fair."

"Oh, yeah. Im comeing too."

"unfortunately I know" i said rolling my eyes.

-x-

"So, Dimitri and Christian are the drivers. Rose, Adrian, Sidney and Victoria goes with Dimitri and we the rest with Christian. Deal?" said Lissa smiling like it's her birthday.

"I like when you play the boss." Said no one else but Christian.

"Oh, please shut." Tasha always has to ruin the good mood. I bet Lissa hate her too.

Once we got there Lissa and Christian got lost. Not like we bothered to look for them. We said that at 12AM we all ganna be at the cars.

"Hey, Adrian, can i ask you something?" Dimitri said.

"Anything for my favorite brother-in-low." Adrian beeing Adrian.

"Can you please take care of Victoria tonight?"

"Did you heard that?" Said Adrian puting an arm on Victoria's shoulder. "You are under my custody tonight." And he kissed her right cheek. Puting his other arm on Sidney shoulder they got lost.

"So, what are you ganna win for me tonight?"

"Do you want me to win something for you tonight?" he said with the best smile he could have on his sweety face.

"Well, you are my boyfried. You have to win something for me." And i kissed his cheeks.

"Pick something and is your's."

"Ok." I looked around and i saw a big Big, i think bigger then Dimitri, Winnie-the-Pooh. "That one."

"Is not too big for you?"

"Say something elsel and you will kiss that fish for the rest of the night." And i showed his a pretty, little fish in the bag of someone.

"Winnie-the-Pooh to be then."

He won me that Winnie-the-Pooh, and he was right. It was too big for me. Not bigger then me but still, i almost could carry it.

"issues on carring that toy?"Dimitri asked waiting for me because i was 2 steps behind him.

"Should i name him?"

"Dosen't it have a name already?" he had a point.

"I will name it Dimitri."

"Please NO." And he screamed. It actualy scared me for some seconds. "Sorry." Yep, my Dimitri is back.

"I love you." I let go the toy and i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"I know"

"And how's that?" i said giving him a filtr smile.

"I can read that on your eyes."

"Lier" this time he kissed me showing that he was right.

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENJOY.**

**Dpov**

"I can't belive wehave to go home." Rose said with a sad, sad face. I don't like that face. She is prettier when she smiles.

"Well, it's almost midnight and our friends probably waits for us. So come on!" i took her in bride style because she refuseed tp wolk.

"You are bad, you know?"

"No Im not, but is time to go." She can be so stubborn sometimes. But I love her anyway.

"But Im not sleppy yet."

"You will, once we will be home." We arived at our car and how supposed, our friends were waiting for us.

"What's up with Rose? Is she sleeping?" Asked Lissa.

"Nope, Im not." Answerd Rose makeing Lissa jump a little.

"Then why is Dimitri carring you?"

"Tel her, tell her Dimitri, how you are the worst boyfriend in history." Rose is tryng to piss me off and she did. I let her go opening the dor of the car and i entered.

We drove home in silence. I mean, silence between Rose and I but not between the others. Adrian and Vika sang all way. When we arived home Rose went straight to her room. She is the mad one? God, i am supposed to be the mad one because she is just too stubborn. As Rose, i went to my room too. I changed in my pajamas only the pants of it. I let my chest free, necked. I ly in my bed trying to get some sleep. I just hope things between me and Rose will get right. I hate when we fight. Even if we didn't fight, actualy. When i was about to fell asleep i heard a knok an my door.

"Can i come in?" i heard Rose's voice behind my door.

"Sure." And she entered.

"Im sorry." She said sitting on my bed.

"I know you are, but Rose, don't be so stubborn and try to go by rules." She was very sad and i hate it. I pulled her text to me in bed, covering us with the blanket. I put an arm around her, close to me chest.

"Are you still mad?" she said makeing circles on my necked chest. "Will you talk to me tomorrow?"

"Im not mad, Rose, and i wasn't. I was just pissed because of your behavior. But it passed."

"Did i ever told you that you are the best boyfriend in history?"

"No, you told me that Im the worst." I said trying to piss her off.

"Well, i was wrong." We kest silence for some minutes. It felt good. I love to have her in my arms.

She lifted her head from my chest and started to kiss me. It was a wild kiss, like she kissed me for the last time.

"Is there something wrong?" i asked worried

"Nope, why?"

"Don't lie to me, Roza." I know there where something wrong and i needed her to tell me everything that bothers her.

"Just that.. ummm." And she stopped

"Just tell me anything that bother you. I need to know."

"I have this feeling that all we have know will end once the summer ends." She didn't looked me in the eyes. I took her hand and i kissedit.

"The summer it's already done."

"I know, but still, i have this bad feeling. We will be apart. I will be taken from your arms." A single tear fall down from her eye.

"Hey, don't say that. That wont happen. I'll make sure of that." She started to kiss me again, but this time i didn't broke the kiss. Felt right to have her so close to me. Like i was home. Kissing me she climbed on me. Breaking the kiss and looking me in the eyes, she said:

"Take me!"

"What?" i knew what she ment but, i don't know. Is she ready for this?

"Maybe i will or maybe i won't be taken away from you, anyway, i want that buy tomorrow a part of me to be your's." And she kissed me

She shocked me but i did as she said. I lay her on the bed, now being on top of her. I didn't broked the kiss not for even a second. I allowed myself to my to slip my hand under her T-shirt. Slowly i took i of leaving her only in her bra. I looked her in the eyes for some second and i started to kiss her neck, slowly going down, kissing her chest and then her stomach.

"Rose, we can't do that."

"Why?" she seemed worried.

"We need protection and Im not the type of the guy who wolk around with condoms in my pocket."

"Don't you worry, bebe, im on pills." She said smiling.

"Since when?" that was someting new. "I thought i knew all about you."

"I got my little secrets."

I didn't let her finish and a atacked her lips. So some sweet lips. I love them. I got lost in my lust again. When i took her bra off she covered herself with her hands.

"Hey, hey. You are beautiful, don't cover yourself!" to prove her I am right I kissed her left breast and massage the right one with my hand. She could't do or say anything but moan. I love that sound.

Slowly all our clothes fall down leting us with nothing but a sheet in the bed. I placed myself between her legs and looked her in the eyes for permision.

"Are you sure?" i couldn't avoid but ask

"More then sure."

"I'll be gentle." She nodded

Slowly i allow myself to be inside her. I know it must hurt like hell. I saw a tear fall down her face. I quickly wipe it away and i kissed her eyes.

When is was over i climed off of her and huged her very tight.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"As i love you." She said kissing my chest. she put her head and i kissed the top of her head.

"Was is all you ever wished for?"

"Everything and more." And then i feel in a paceful sleep with the love of my life in my arms.

-x-

"Hey Christian, do you still want to go there?" he says it will be ur day. i don't know what he prepared for this day but im really scared.

"Yea man, it will boys day." he really dosen't know what a boys day should be like

"Hey Chris." Lissa come and kissed him. Right behind her there was my Roza. So beautiful today. I took her in my arms and i kissed her.

"So, me and Rose will be shoping like all day so, don't wait for us." Lissa said giving me a nice smile and kidnaping Roza from my arms.

"Yeah, me and Dimitri will be all day fishing, so don't wait for us either." Christian added

"Fishing?" it was me, very astonished.

"Yep, it will be fun. You'll see."

Rose came back again in my arms kissing my right cheek. "I'll miss you today."

"I'll miss you too." I said kissing her on th lips.

"Oh, God, come Dimitri." And Christian pulled me away. "And leav your phone home!" he ordered

-x-

"Im boring." I said

"Shut up, you will scare away my fish." We stood all doy on the likeside. No, it wasn't the lake from our house, we traveled like 3 hours untill here. But all day was bored.

"Can we go home now?"

"No." He said

"Oh come on, it 10 pm." I was praying now.

"Ok then, let's go!" hallelujah

We arived ohe like at 1am. Everyone was awake waiting for us. We found Lissa crying very hard.

"Lissa, bebe, what happened? Why are you crying?" Christian asked takeing her in his arms.

"Its,... its Rose.. she ." but she couldn't say much. Just by hearing Rose's name my heart jumped. Suddenly i couldn't breath anymore.

"What with Rose, Lissa?" i asked shaking her shoulder

"When we were on... on our... way home..." she stopped

"Please go on." I said

"Someone... made us stop the car and took Rose. I don't know where." She said at least

"Did you saw the men faces?"i asked her

"No"

My pohne started to ring. I didn't looked at the number and i aswerd.

"Hello."

"Hey there son. What are ya doing?" my dad. I frozen

"What do you want?" i asked disgusted

"Well son, i have your little.. ummm.. how you call her 'girlfriend'? yeah, i got her. You come home and we'll see if i'll allow her to stay alive" for some second my heart stopped. What am I ganna do?

"No, i come home and you let her go."

"No, I am the one who make decisions here, not you."

"I'll be home." I can't belive it all happen. I'll do anything for my Roza. please God help me now.

-x-

**Hey, what do you think about this chapter ?**

**Were do you think Rose is? Do you beliveDimitri's father took her ?**

**Please let me know what you think PLEASE.**

**See ya next time.**

**And sorry about my 'LEMON' im not really good at writing those kind of things. I'll be better next time**

**Love you all and please REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE :) AND SAY ALL YOU WANT. I WONT GET MAD. I PROMICE**

**SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES, I DIDN'T CHECKED IT TWICE**

**Love you all**

**Paula**


	12. Chapter 12

**Apov**

When i saw Lissa coming crying without Rose, i knew our little getaway it's over. Apparently our father had found us. I promised to my little sister that i will protect her and I guess I failed. I just won't be able to look her in the eyes again. I failed her. I failed to my sister.

Now I am on my way home. I know father will force her marry that man and I want to be there in time to stop it, or at least to try to stop it. Thinking back about the summer that had just passed I do not regret nothing. She was happy and in love. Why is life so unfair for my little sister?

"Prince, you back?" asked one of the guards of the castle. I think everyone has spotted our absence.

"Where is my father?" I asked without looking at him

"Prince you must..."

"I asked where is my father." And this time i yelled showing him that i really was pissed off.

"I, I do not know Prince. Im sorry." I belived him. I stormed into the castle looking for my father.

"FATHER... FATHER ?" I yelled but no one answered me. I kept looking untill i found my best firend, Aron. He knew about my plans to keep Rose away from this place. So, he looked very astonished when he saw me.

"Bro, what happened?" he asked scared

"I failed my sister." I answerd looking down at my feet, ashamed.

"Im sorry."

"Did you saw her? Where is she?"

"Yes, she was here..." I interrupted

"What you mean was?"

"Your father took her. They are flying to Russia right now." While we were talking, my mother appeared.

"Adrian, bebe, come here!" and she opened her arms wide to embrace me.

"Mom, i faild her. I FAILD HER." I screamed while a single tear fell down my face.

"Is not your fould, bebe. You did your best." She said trying to comfort me. But right now, there where no words to confort me right now.

"Yes, it is."

"Was she happy there.?" I could see the concern in her eyes and voice.

"Yes she was. She was extremely happy and in love."

"In love?"

"Yeah, she fell in love. With a good guy mom, now she is forced to marry someone else instead of him." I don't know what Dimitri is doing right now but im sure he is not happy or calm. He wasn't home when i left. I think i should call him and tell the truth but Rose wouldn't want this.

"Did he loved her?"

"Yeah, i could read it in his eyes."

Something deep inside me tells me to call Dimitri and tell him the truth. About our true identity. But them he would be involved in this shit and maybe get killed. Better this way. Maybe they will find each other again one time.

"Mom, i have to go to Russia. I need to stop whatever is happening right now."

"I know son, i know and Im going with you. She is my daughter. She needs me."

-x-

**Dpov**

When i arived home dad was waiting for me in the throne room. He was smiling. Now i hate him more then i ever did. God, how much I hate him.

"Where is Rose?" i asked without saying even 'hello'

"Who?"

"Oh, you piece of shit. Where the hell is Rose?" now I practically yelled at him.

"Calm son. All in good time." I know i could Look for Rose on my won in this fucking castle but it is too big and my Father could kill her any time. I will not risk. She worth too much to me to afford to make a mistake and lose her. Now for good.

"Hello to you too Victoria." He said to my sister when she appeared from behind me

"Fuck yourself."

"Watch your language Victoria." But she didn't listened and punch him really hard. Or as hard as she could hit. In the next second he wated slap her but I stoped his hand in time.

"Vika, go to mom." I to ordered my sister.

"I won't let you alone Dimka."

"Go, Vika." I said louder. And she left. " Now dad, would you like to talk?"

"Look, Dimitri. That empire is very powerful. We need their strength. You do not want what's best for your people? tell me no and I will not push yourself to marry that girl."

"I do want what's best for my peo..." and he stoped me

"See. You have to marry that princess." I really care about my people but I do not see how I would help them if you marry that princess. our kingdom is strong enough. but apparently my dad does not understand this. power is the only thing that metters to him.

"Because i merried Karolina and Sonya now i have power over Finland and Sweden."

"Is not everthing about power..." I tried to interrupt but he continued.

"Yes, it is son."

"You are such a bastard." I always thought my father is a good man. I grew up believing this. Everything changed the day he forced Karolina in a fake marriage. in an unhappy marriage.

"I know you will be a great king, son, but you have to learn to be more cruel, brutal, raw, savage not a pathetic lover."

"Did you ever thought that maybe I do not want to be king?" Now he was very nervous and I really liked that I was due to his grief

"No, because Im sure you want to be."

I always know that I will be king. I never questioned that I will not. but if I think back, it is a burden too big for me. Am I scraed ?

"What if I don't?"

My father was interrupted by the arrival of my mother and Victoria's. she smiled and opened her arms wide to embrace me. God, i missed so much my mother.

"Mama." I huged her and kissed her right cheek.

"Good to see you too boy." And she kissed me back. "Now, now. What happened Dimka? Why are you here?"

"Don't tell me you knew where he was?" my father interrupted mom.

"Ofcourse i knew. I know what all my children are doing."

"and every time I asked you denied. Why? Now i was watching my parents arguing.

"because unlike you I care about the welfare and happiness of my children."

"Do not talk to me like this, you waman." He tried to slap her but I stoped him in time.

"Dimitri, let my hand go!" he yelled at me

"you're so lame, Dad. you've got to beat my mom. how lame. And you call yourself a man? in your place I would be ashamed of me" I could read the anger in his eyes but at this point I really do not care anymore.

"What happened to you, Dimitri? Where is my boy? My ony son?"

"Right here, dad. But you never cared to open up your eyes to see the real me. THAT'S THE REAL ME DAD.?" I yelled the last words.

"STOP." Vika yelled. She was crying now. she never saw us arguing so much. I felt sorry for her. But we never were the perfect family. I guess we will never be.

"Well, Dimitri, you don't need to marry that princess anymore. You don't have to marry Princess Rosemarie Mazur."

-x-

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**So, someone told me that i need a Beta. Ok, maybe i need one. But the only problem is that i do not know what a Beta is. But any way. Who want'sto be?**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter and please REVIEW. **

**:)**

**Have a nice day**

**Lots of love**

**Paula**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, how are ya ? :)**

**Rpov**

"Who the hell are you?"

The last thing I remember is that I was driving home with Lissa and then, bang, I wake up and I see this stranger beside me. My life was perfect, why it had to destroy? God, I hate my life! now more than ever.

"I asked something, I expect an answer." Nothing

"Talk!" i yelled. I screamed. "Are you dumb?"

when we arrived at the destination, the man blindfolded me and threw me out of the car. We walked about five minutes and we stopped.

"We arrived."

"So now you can talk?" stupid idiot. "Where am I?"

"Home Rosemarie." Dad? It can not happen. no, no, no. Why? The man untied me and I saw my father in the throne room. On his face was that smile of "I won". how I hate that smile.

"Dad" disgust could pe read on my face.

"Welcome Home Daddy girl." suddenly my life, my perfect life, collapsed.

"What do you want from me?" i yellled

"what do i want from you? Are u serious?" He approached me and slap me. greatly. I fell down.

"Bastard"

"Who the hell gave you permission to run? I told you to run?" I said nothing. Instead I looked at him right in his eyes. "Answer!" he yelled and hit me again. this time he hit me harder. my mouth was full of blood and I started to cry.

"I hate you."

"Take her!" and suddenly two men appeared on the left and my right.

"where are you taking me?" he did not answerd. those men dragged me out and tied me back to the eye. now I do not understand why.

Thinking about Dimitri do not make me feel better. I think he knows who I really am and now hates me. I do not support the idea that Dimitri hate me. but I do not judge him. I miss him so much. I would give anything to have him beside me now. To be in his arms. To protect me from all evil. if I would have told the truth earlier I'm sure now I would not be in this state. I would be in his arms, in his bed, makeing love.

When I woke up from my dream, I noticed that I am on a plane. Where the hell are we going?

"Where are we going?" i asked

"To meet your future husband." Answerd my father. When the hell did he get in here.

"You mean R... R... Russia ?"

"Yes Rosemarie. We are going to Russia."

Everything to him is easy and normal. Where the hell is my beloved father, my father who wants only the best for me? Where is he? Why things have to be this way? Why can't I be normal and have a normal life?

"Please father, don't do that to me!" I asked him

"Rosemarie, you are not in condition to ask for something. Everything changed when you left and when you run with your brother in California." He said it so cold. Like i wasn't his daughter anymore.

"Please father."

"Shut Up, Rosemarie!" and i did. throughout the flight I have not talked nor tried to say something.

After several hours of flying, we arrived lastly in mother Russia. and I said, 'Mother Russia' because I got into an empire called Baia. I've never heard of that empire. what the hell am I doing here. I refuse to stay closed here. I do not want. no, no, no.

"Hello King Alexander. It's a pleasure to be here." Said my father I assume to the king of Baia. This guy reminds me of someone but I can not figure out who.

"Hello to you too Abe."

"Let me introduce you my daughter Rosemarie." and they turned to face me. "Rosemarie, say hello to king Alexander!"

"Go to hell." was my reply.

"this girl has some nerve" God, this king begins to annoy me. I'm sure he's not inferior to my father.

"I have a question for you, King Alexander." I said.

"go on!"

"Does your son want to marry me?"

"no, but he has no choice." exactly as I expected. these people in front of me are exactly the same. they should get married and letting us, their children, alone.

I have to think of a plan to get rid of this nightmare. but how? All I can think now is Dimitri. why is it so hard for us to be together? Dimitri! Yes.

"I can not marry your son." I said to Alexander. He did not looked at me but instead looked at my father.

"What?" he saked my father.

"I am no longer a virgin." and they both looked at me

"WHAT?" my father yelled.

"I am no longer a virgin and i can not marry your son unless he want a slut." I can not believe I said something like that about me. But right now I am willing to do anything to get rid of this marriage.

Then my father hit me. Do not amaze me at all.

"My son can not marry her anymore, Im sorry Abe." What a man. My nose was bleeding but still I could not help but smile when I heard those words. I was in amazing condition now. My father still managed to amaze me.

"take her! do what you want with her. kill it, make her your slave. I do not care. do what you want with her, Alexander."

"Dad, no." Then two men came near me and took me into a room. I do not want to know what will happen tomorrow. I just want to cry.

-X-

**Dpov**

"You don't have to marry Princess Rosemarie Mazur." Said my father

"What? Why ?" I was confused, and with every right.

"that little bitch acted like a whore and lost virginity." so it goes. even if I do not see what the problem is, I enjoy it.

"So you gave up at the power of Turkey so easy?"

"No,son." And he smiled. "I got other plans."

"bother to tell me?" I challenged him

"You will have to marry now Avery Lazar, princess of France." really I did not expect this.

"What?"

"As you heard, son."

"What about Turkey?" i asked

"Well, your ex fiancee has a brother. I will marry Vicktoria with him."

"NO!" i yelled.

"Why not?"

"I will marry that princess, i do not care if she is a virgin or not i will marry her." this time I surprised myself.

"Dimitri..."

"I said i will marry her. You don't touch Viktoria and set free Rose. I will do as you want." I yelled this time too.

"Yeah, there is a problem." he hesitated

"What you mean?"

"I do not have your girlfriend here." he going to die. I have a feeling it will be my hand.

"What?"

"I had a spy among friends in California. He said someone had kidnapped Rose, so I called and I said that I was me. But it is the truth. I do not have your girlfriend here."

"What?"

Tears began to fall from my eyes. To me it really does not matter if I looked weak. Rose is somewhere on this globe and I do not know where it is. what do I do?

"Dimitri, forgetme and look for Rose." Said Viktoria taking my hand in hers.

"Look Dimitri. If you marry one of those girls and I promise you I will find Rose." Is this a clue? All I have to do is for the safety of Rose. Even if she is away from me.

"What will happen with that girl if I marry Avery Lazar"

"I will kill her." He said that simple. Killing someone? Is that so easy?

"Well then, I will marry that poor girl. She does not deserve to die because she is in love."

"Ok then follow me!" and I did.

we have met with a man unknown to me. He looked sad. what does have happened?

"Abe, my son decided to marry your daughter. Come with us to her room!" Now I think he is the girl's father.

When we reached the front door, my father opened it. When I got there I saw a girl standing with her back to me, looking out the window. Her long, dark hair remained me of Rose's hair. I approached her and I put my hand on her shoulder. And then she looked at me.

"Rose?!"

-x-

**Sorry to have kept you waiting so for a chapter. Im pretty busy with school and with my books. Sorry again.**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**I still need a Beta, please help me with that.**

**Lot of love.**

**Paula. **

**Have a good day and smile. a smile is worth a thousand wo****rds**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, how are ya all ? here thing are bad... hope you all are good. Love you all and thank you for your reviews. Mean a lot to me to know what you think about my work. **

**Hope you'll like this one. **

**-x-**

**Dpov**

"Abe, my son decided to marry your daughter. Come with us to her room!" Now I think he is the girl's father.

When we reached the front door, my father opened it. When I got there I saw a girl standing with her back to me, looking out the window. Her long, dark hair remained me of Rose's hair. I approached her and I put my hand on her shoulder. And then she looked at me.

"Rose?!"

"Dimitri?!"

I know that life is very predictable, but really I haven't expecting at this thing to happen. Is Rose the princess i have to marry? If no, why is she here? Did dad lied when he said he do not have Rose?

She got up and hugged me. so tight. God, i never thought I would see her again. I huged her too.

"How did you fond me ?" she asked with tears in her beautiful eyes. What did this girl to deserve such bad things in her life?

"I , I... just..." but I couldn't go on. What should I say to her?

"You what? how did you get in here?" She seemed worried, and with all the right.

"Just know that you are safe." I whispered into her ear.

"No, Dimitri, I wont. They want to kill me." She said back

"No, they wont."

"How do you know?"

"I just know." suddenly she got scared. She got scared of me? She let go of my embrace and took a step back.

"What's worng, Rose?"

"Are you a spy? That's what you did all summer? Worked for the? Spying on me? Telling them where i were? Get the fuck out of my face, you bastard." I couldn't say anything. I basically froze."Im sick of you." her father came close to her and slapped her.

"this is not the right way of speaking, you slut." He said th her. His own doughter.

This move of her father made me move. I punched him. So bad. I think I injured him. Well, he deserve it.

Rose screamed.

"No, no, baby, don't be scared, Im here." And i took her in my arms again. She is crying again. What can i do to stop it?

"Who are you?" she asked

What am I supposed to tell her? Im your next husband? It would be too low.

"Dimitri, please ... " it tore my heart apart to see her like this. My fragil flower. The love of my life.

"Rose, there is something you need to know about me." I stopped for a second and she looked mr in the eyes.

"Go on."

"I am not who you think I am." I stopped again. " i was supposed to marry someone that I thought I didn't love." She let go my embrace.

"You thought you didn't loved her? Now what? Suddenly you love her?" she was half talking half yelling.

"Yes, I love her." And she slapped me.

When I tryed to correct myself and tell her that she is that someone, her brother came in with someone. I assume with her mother.

She ran to her brother's arms.

"Please, take me away from here." She asked her brother.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" Adrian asked me

"He is just some pice of shit. Let's go!"

"Rose, let me explain..." i tryed to say something but she stoped me.

"I don't wanna hear you. Please just shut!" and for the first time I didn;t cared what she said. I took her hand and pulled her after me out of the room.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Listen to me please!"

"NO."

"You are the woman I am supposed to marry."

"W- w- what?" she seemed confused. but not more confused than I was when I saw her in that room.

"I ran away from you and you ran away from me." And I smiled. But she didn't. Is just me thet feels that our love is really true?

"You must be kidding, right?" she asked. Why is not she happy? Does she not want me anymore?

"No, Im not, why should I?"

"this is crazy. no no no no no no. I need to wake up." The smile from my face wiped out in an instant.

"So, I think this does not matter to you anything."

"Dimitri, do you realize what are you saying right now?" and she took my hand.

"What's your wish now?" i asked. I don't care what she would say. I will make sure to do as she please. Even if that mean to let her go.

"What I wish right now?"

"Yes."

"I want you to kiss me." And i did it. I took her in my arms, one oh my hand in her hair and one around her waist. She put her hands around my neck, so this way having better access to my lips.

"Ummmmmm, so sweet. I missed that." She said over my lips.

"Me too."

"You know what I want now?" she said keeping her hand wrapped around my neck.

"What?"

"You to hold me like this forever."

"I will."

"Now kiss me again." And I did. I love to do the things she says.

"I love to please you" i said kissing her forehead.

"I noticed."

"I think you should know that my name is not really Ivashkov." And i kissed again her forehead.

"So that means Im not ganna be Mrs Ivashkov?"

"Why, do you like this name?"

"Just tell me your true second name."

"Belikov."

"Mrs Belikov." She smiled. "I love the sound of that."

"Rosemarie Belikov."

"Don't call me like that. I don't like. My name is Rose."

I hugged her tight knowing that she really is mine. She will be mine in every way possible.

"Rose..."

"Hmmmm..."

"Do you know that we have to get married?" Her embrace became tighter.

"Yes, yes i know."

"I do not want to marry you just beacuse they say so." Now she let go of me. I noticed the confusion in her eyes.

"So you don't want to marry me?"

"Not because they say so, I wanna marry you because we want to."

"So you want or not?" no she really looked confused. But she is so adorable. Even when she is crying.

I fell to my knees and said:

"i know i don't have a ring right now but, Rosemarie Mazur, just with you I want to watch the satrry sky, just with you I want to run through the warm summer rain, just with you I want to breath the air of my room, just with you I want to share my joys and sorrows. Would you like to be my wife?" and I held my breath. She would say 'yes' right?

"ummm yes, I would LOVE to be Mrs Belikov. YES." She screamed. I get up and took her in my arms.

"I will buy you a ring."

"I don't need a ring. I just need your heart."

"You already have my heart Belikov."

"Why do you call me Belikov?" i asked looking playfuly in her eyes.

"Isn't that your name and my future name?"

"Yes it is."

"I love you." And she shut me up.

-x-

**Sorry its short. Im really busy with this fucking school. **

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Lot of love**

**Paula**

**P.S. love you all**

**review**


End file.
